


“I hate the way you drive my car”

by IrIsh_Misfit



Series: 10 Things I Hate about you! [2]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	“I hate the way you drive my car”

“I hate the way you drive my car”

“Where the fuck are your keys?” Mac grumbled digging through her purse.

“Why do you need my keys?”

“I’m taking your fuckin car”

“What’s wrong with your truck?”

“Where the fuck are your keys?” Mac growls tossing her purse beside her on the couch.

Emily gets her keys out of her pocket and throws them to him, knowing that that argument was over and she was not getting an answer.

“Don’t fuck it up” she says

Mac shakes his head as he jumps in her car, spinning the wheels throwing gravel with a grin on his face as he just barely misses the mailbox. She fuckin hates the way he drives her car, fuck him if he wrecks he can take that drug money and buy her a new one maybe she will make him buy her a truck.

She was doing the dishes when she notices him pulling back into the driveway, she fucking knew it.

“What the fuck did you do to my car you ass?”

“Ah its alright” Mac slurred…..he was drunk off his ass.

“No its not alright” She screams.

Mac was laughing as he stumbled his way in to the house, the screen door slamming behind him. She storms into the house, she was so fuckin mad at him.

“So what all did you hit on the way home Mac?”

“Bitch calm down it will be okay”

“Fuck you Mac ……. Just so you know you will buy me a new car …..actually I want a truck, so guess what we are doing in the morning?”

“Fuck you, you aint getting no truck”

“Watch me big boy” she says turning and heading to bed.

Emily climbs into bed, trying to not think about what the asshole had done to her car, also glad that he was alright. She finally falls asleep when she feels him crawl in bed behind her, throwing his arm over her.

The next morning she wakes, up to an empty bed, his ass must be gone, she thought as she climbs out of bed heading for the kitchen for coffee.

“Lets go” Mac grumbles motioning for her to follow him.

“What?” she was bit confused,

“Just get your ass dressed and come the fuck on” he demands.

Emily goes off and gets dressed, not sure where the hell he was takin her, also she was still pissed about her car …she really didn’t even want to see him at all today

She follows him out to his truck not even looking at her car. “I don’t know how the hell you’re walking after last night” she says climbing into his truck.

“Gotta be strong when you’re stupid” he answers looking over at her car shaking his head….laughing.

“What the hell is so funny?” she was getting even more pissed the longer he laughed.

“Done some fucking damage huh?”

“Yes you did you ass …..God I hate the way you drive my car” she answers shaking her head.

They drive for a while, she really wasn’t sure where they was going but it didn’t take long before they was pulling into the car lot.

They get out of the truck and head over to the cars and trucks on the lot, “Really Mac” she ask looking over at him.

“Well you aint driving my truck …..so pick you out one” he nods at the trucks.

Emily looks around until she find a black, Chevy, 80’s model truck, ….she has always wanted one just like it. Mac gets in the truck popping the hood, looking at the motor when a man comes out of the office.

“How can I help ya folks?”

“She wants this truck” Mac answered not looking at the man focusing on the motor.

“Now little lady do you think you need something that big?” The man ask with a shit eating grin on his face.

“What the fuck did you just say to her” Mac growled slamming the hood down.

“Nothing disrespectful I’m just saying most women would rather have a cute little car.”

“She aint like most women” Mac growled “And for that stupid ass comment I’m cutting the price in half” Mac said throwing money at the man “Get her the fuckin keys”

The man knew better to argue with him as he hurried into the office to get her keys.

“Im not like most women huh?” Emily grins looking at Mac

“Shut the fuck up”

Emily waits for the man to bring out the title and keys Mac standing very close beside her, the man brings out paper work signing it over to her and handing her the keys before hurrying back into his office. Emily jumps into her new truck, starting it up, following Mac back home.


End file.
